Bandana Encounter
by the-lofttroll
Summary: A little afternoon married Ness bliss.


Nick pushes the mower around the small backyard. Sweat collecting heavily on the yellow bandana he tied around his head. The warm July sun beats down overhead causing his arms to glisten with sweat. Nearby, Jess works tirelessly on their vegetable garden. Just another Saturday afternoon at the Miller household.

They share a smile with each pass. Before going back to their respective jobs. Jess can't help but chuckle to herself as she scoops a fresh pile of soil into a freshly dug hole.

"That bandana looks ridiculous," she thinks as she watches her husband push the lawnmower back and forth. "Why must he insist on dressing like an 80s rock star whenever he does yard work?"

Despite his trusty sweat bandana Jess couldn't help but notice the way his T-shirt clung to him. Especially the way the sleeves seemed to hug his biceps just perfectly. Her attention moved from his flexing biceps to the definition of his forearms and even the way his hands gripped the handlebar. _Why do his arms look so good when he mows the lawn_ she thought to herself. There was no doubt about it, Jess was face to face with the dirty twirls.

Nick glanced over at Jess messing with her flowers or whatever. He couldn't help but think how ridiculous she looked with her giant floppy hat she would wear when she worked outside. He understood why she wore it because of her fair skin but then would totally negate it by wearing a tank top and those tiny little shorts. She's so annoying with those. At the same time, he couldn't complain about her apparel choice, it always made the chore of mowing the lawn much easier.

Jess heads inside and returns with two glasses of lemonade as Nick finishes up the lawn.

"I figured you could use some cool refreshment on such a hot day," Jess says in one of her coy accents.

"Aw, you shouldn't have darling," Nick responds as he takes a long drink. "Mmm, very nice."

"I'm glad you like it," Jess responds.

Nick then playfully goes to hug Jess which causes her to scrunch away "ew Nick you're gross!" she squawks as Nick attempts to smother her.

"Hey, don't give me that you've been outside too!" Nick yells as he playfully tries to hug her again.

"It's different, I'm a girl!"

"Whatever" Nick says with a laugh.

"Fine, I'll go take a shower," Nick says as he heads back into the house.

Nick walks into the bathroom starts the water and takes off his sweat-soaked clothes before stepping in. He takes a moment to stand under the fresh water as it falls over him. The sound of the shower causes him to space out as his mind quickly thinks back to Jess in her little shorts outside. He smiles and began to feel just the slightest little twitch down below before he is startled out of the daydream by the sound of the shower door opening.

He quickly turns around and is met with a fully naked Jess in front of him.

"Aren't you forgetting me?" She says with a slight pout.

"Uh, you uh said I was gross." Nick stumbles over his words as Jess walks in towards him.

"I think we are both a little dirty if you ask me," Jess says with a coy smile.

She closes the shower door and then turns, bites her lower lip and slinks towards Nick seductively. He welcomes her in by placing one hand on the curve of her hip while the other cups the back of her head and neck bringing her into a deep longing kiss. It doesn't matter how many times they've done this, the first kiss always sends a fleeting rush through the two of them and ignites an energy of immense passion and want.

The two spend some time locked in a deep kiss, their tongues moving around each other while their hands explore their bodies. Nick's hands always loved travelling the landscape of Jessica's curves. Her smooth skin accented by the slickness of the water that fell over them. Their passionate embrace is broken as the shower stream blasts the two of them square in the face causing them to jump back and laugh.

The two quickly look back at each other hungrily and continue their dance, this time with more vigor. They are pressed closer and touching heavier, with more intent. Nick's hand travels down to squeeze Jess's ass which causes her to let out a slight gasp. He then circles around to her front and begins to swirl around the outside and then enters with one and then two fingers. Easily facilitated by the water mixed with her own juices.

Jess's fingers dig into his shoulders and he buries his face in her neck causing her to yelp out. He moves down to cup one of her breast before taking it in her mouth all while continuing to work down below. The ensuing combination brings her over the edge causing her to stumble slightly as he supports her from her let down.

As she recovers she begins to take him into her hand moving up and down slowly, he is already plenty hard from the previous action and remembers all too well a previous encounter in the shower in which she tried to take him and almost drowned from the pouring water. Sex should be torturous but not literally.

Unsure how to position he places both his hands behind her two thighs and yanks quickly up to bring her legs around his waist as she instinctively wraps her arms around his shoulders. Then he slowly lowers herself down onto him, the action resulting in a loud moan from the two of them. She kisses him deeply and begins to grind on him while he supports her. He then presses her up against the glass and starts to thrust deeper causing her to curse breathlessly she digs her fingers deep into his shoulders and he groans out a loud "Fuck."

Moving slightly back he stares deep into her eyes as he slows his rhythm. He licks his lips as she eyes him seductively her lips parted as she continues to breathe heavily. He puts her back on the ground and turns her around before entering again.

He first squeezes her ass as he thrusts deep and then slides his one hand along her hip curve while the other gently grabbed her soaking wet hair. He kept this on for a bit while he took in the shape of her back before fixating on the way her ass rippled as he fucked her. His eyes went wide and then squeezed shut as the view almost sent him over the edge. He knew he wouldn't be able to keep this up much longer.

Bringing her up to him, he kisses her deeply and then buries his face into her neck while he cupped one of her breasts and swirled his fingers down below just outside. The ensuing waves bring her over the edge once again while the action of her squeezing and coming around him resulted in his own release causing him to stumble forward and catch himself on the shower glass.

The two let out an awkward laugh together before sharing a long passionate kiss.

"Well, that was really fun," Nick says with a laugh trying to catch his breath.

"Yes it was" replies Jess, "I think we should try to do that every Saturday afternoon."

"I certainly wouldn't complain, not that lemonade wasn't nice but I mean.."

The two laugh once more and smile before cleaning themselves up to finish their shower.


End file.
